


Historias Strangefrost

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Tienen más en común de lo que pueden admitir y Loki puede ser muy testarudo pero siempre hallarán la forma de encajar.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Vida de a dos

Strange no era fornido pero sí majestuoso como un noble de alcurnia. Loki lo miró de reojo pero hizo de cuentas que nada pasó. Estaba deseoso de pelear contra él, Thor había apostado una fuerte suma de dinero y no quería fallarle. Fallarse, no fallarle. Era el mejor hechicero de Asgard y el otro, apenas un midgardiano con una capa inteligente y nada más.

Loki se enfrentó a él en un escenario improvisado por el magnate Tony Stark. No tenía nada en contra del sujeto pero conocía por lo menos mil lugares mejores donde enfrentarse.

...........

—Oye —Strange lo buscó entre la muchedumbre —Sin rencores...

Loki no le respondió, continuó caminando hasta perderse en el Boulevard. Las personas no parecían reconocerlo, él no era nadie allí, solo un pelele. Se metió en un bar y bebió hasta desmayarse casi. Salió a duras penas de madrugada sin saber adonde ir ni a quien acudir.

A las 4 am sintió el primer estruendo, la acera tembló bajo sus pies pero creyó torpemente que era producto de su embriaguez. Cinco minutos después un camión perdió el control y fue a parar contra un paredón a pocos metros de él. Loki se sobresaltó, había pocas personas aún en la calle, algunas echaron a correr delante de los automoviles huyendo del accidente. Más allá otro siniestro lo sacó de su estupor.

Alguna mierda muy grande estaba pasando.

Se paró cerca de un grupo de mujeres que intentaban levantar a otra del piso y entonces lo presenció. La aniquilación de la humanidad. Todos los seres vivos, la carne frágil, los indeseables del universo cayendo a un mismo tiempo frente a él.

Todos se hicieron cenizas.

............

Regresó sobre sus pasos, mareado aún, maldita hora que eligió embriagarse. Quería encontrar a Thor, salir los dos de inmediato rumbo a Asgard, quizá el Padre de Todo pudiera echar luz sobre el dilema.

Llamó a Heimdall pero éste no le respondió. En la torre Stark hallaría a Thor y entre los dos, aunque el otro tuviera cerebro de mosquito, lo decidirían. Stark también, últimamente parecía estar metido en todos los asuntos de Estado de su mundo. Usaría sus computadoras para hallar la causa de todo este infierno.

Las calles, todo consumido en un fuego implacable, parecía el Ragnarok. Loki sonrió aunque en el fondo sentiase devastado. Acababa de perder su honor frente al hechicero midgardiano y se había alejado seguro de no querer regresar jamás. Ahora empero estaba allí, frente al portón de la Torre esperando que le abrieran.

Recién a las cinco de la tarde un atisbo de vida emergió de la nada hallando a Loki dormido en la acera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era Strange, el otro superviviente. Entonces su presencia no significaría nada, solo una molestia, un incesante dolor de cabeza el uno para el otro pero solo los portadores de la magia de las gemas vivirían para contarlo.

.............

Cinco años después lo recordarían aún, como algo doloroso pero necesario. Los dos partieron de Midgard como habían acordado y comenzaron una larga travesía por el universo buscando otros supervivientes como ellos dos.

............

—Solo quiero estar cerca tuyo, ya lo dije ¿eres feliz?

—Loki, es normal tener miedo, yo lo tengo a veces, he soñado en infinidad de ocasiones que nos encontramos con alguna criatura espacial y... todo acaba entonces.

—Eso suena más tentador que simplemente vivir en un mundo donde no tengo sirvientes... como los extraño.

—¿Sirvientes? ¿Es lo único que extrañas? ¿Y tus seres queridos? ¿Y la vitalidad de las personas? ¿el universo de probabilidades en las que tú no eres la primera opción?

—Los sirvientes eran personas...

—Aún no entiendo por qué sobreviviste al exterminio...

Strange se alejó a grandes pasos y se encerró en su camarote. Hacia más de un año que habían aterrizado en Berhert, comiendo de lo que la naturaleza salvaje les proporcionaba sin esperanzas de poder huir, despegar nuevamente. La nave había sufrido una avería y ninguno de los dos tenía el conocimiento técnico para repararla. Estaban atrapados y condenados a pasar allí el resto de sus vidas.

...........

A la medianoche, la puerta de su camarote se abrió y Strange percibió el seidr de su compañero de viaje. 

Saber que no era un monstruo espacial lo hacía relajarse para lo que vendría. Loki se recostaba a su lado en silencio y en un suspiro se dejaba llevar. Casi nunca hablaban mientras lo hacían, como un acuerdo tácito, para no terminar ofendiendose ni arruinando el ambiente pero Loki siempre quería mas.

—No me gusta pelear contigo, tienes que saberlo, realmente los extraño... ¿quién cumpliría mis caprichos mejor que ellos?

—Yo podría hacerlo, si te dejaras querer sin chistar.

—Cállate.

—A veces, cuando estamos fuera, y la luz del día golpea sobre tus ojos, te ves adorable y yo quisiera... quisiera tenerte allí.

—No.

—Tu ropa se está haciendo jirones. Deberías quitartela y andar en tu forma jotun... yo no me opondría.

—Que te calles.

—Pero me gusta hablar y como te haces el difícil, a veces siento que no correspondes lo que te doy.

—Eso no es verdad, si lo fuera ya te habría apuñalado.

Strange lo miró, la más perfecta sonrisa del universo acaparando su atención.

—Que pena que todo termine con nosotros dos, no tener a nadie a quien transmitirle todo nuestro conocimiento.

Loki captó la indirecta pero al igual que las anteriores veces, se levantó presto de la cama, juntó sus cosas y se marchó.

...........

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dificil? Después de tantos años cada noche era igual, Strange se dormiría feliz pero esa idea rondearía todas sus conversaciones hasta el final. Aún con todos los argumentos a favor de Loki.

Después de estudiar cuidadosamente el entorno, Strange identificó un periodo de calor en el reino animal. Año tras año se repetía y luego llegaba una época de abundancia, la fauna próspera se hacía notar. Existían unas flores rojas inofensivas en apariencia, Strange notó que apenas brotadas enloquecían a los animales alrededor y terminada su vida, se restablecía la calma en el ecosistema. Él consideró a estas flores causantes del comportamiento errático de los seres vivos, tenían un olor peculiar pero era el polen el del efecto reproductor.

Los animales habían crecido, aumentado el número de miembros en la manada y entorpecido los caminos que él y Loki habían apartado para llegar al lago y el huerto.

Demasiada comida para solo dos bocas, él no podía detener esta reflexión. Esos eran los momentos en que Loki parecía más receptivo a su tacto pero también más cuidadoso. Se alejaba coincidiendo con la temporada y regresaba por intervalos para estar con él. Solo una vez cada veinte días y a pesar de la insistencia del otro, no le permitía acabar en su centro reproductor.

Temía quedar.

Strange aprovechó aquel año para internarse más en el bosque lejos de la nave. Improvisó una tienda con pieles de animales y armó un lecho con hojas suaves y almohadas rellenas de plumas. Sabía que al no crecer flores allí, Loki lo seguiría para convivir con él. Tomó docenas de ejemplares de esa especie, cuidando de molerlas hasta volverlas polvo y roció todo el interior de la tienda.

Loki llegó, conmovido por una sensación extraña de felicidad y durmió con él durante un mes entero, dejandose alimentar y cuidar como un ser indefenso, vulnerable. Él sabía pero a la vez no, lo que Strange planeaba. Él no quería disfrutar entregarse en cuerpo y alma pero algo muy dentro se lo pedía a gritos.

Cedió al fin y se dejó llevar, movido por una ola de satisfacción continua. Fue algo que volvieron a repetir muchas veces, durante muchos años. Llegaron a vivir en un estado de clímax continuo producto de la fuerza de su magia pero Loki jamás logró concebir tal como Strange deseaba.

...............

No pasó mucho tiempo después de la décima temporada de celo para que su radar detectara la proximidad de una nave pequeña. Los dos esperaron durante meses que aquella aterrizara y los encontrara. 

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, tardaron días caminando hasta llegar a ella con una única tripulante encerrada en su interior, sedienta y famélica.

Se llamaba Nébula y había de convertirse en una piedra molesta en sus zapatos, como una hija rebelde, retadora, impulsiva y atolondrada... como ellos dos.


	2. Treinta minutos

Estaba seguro de no haberse sentido así nunca. Un completo idiota, ¿cómo no lo vio venir? Después de cinco minutos de retraso debió regresar por donde vino con la frente en alto. Cinco minutos, no más.

Treinta minutos esperandolo, solo había sido una broma, un chiste barato. Loki no podía creerlo aún pero tenía qué. 

—Strange, ¿cómo pudiste? Te creía más maduro, reirte así de mi, hacerme esperarte como si valieras tanto la pena, cinco puntos menos para ti.

Nadie hace esperar a Loki tanto tiempo y menos un vulgar hombrecillo. Cuanto talento para la burla, Loki borró su número de los contactos decidido a olvidar y se echó a llorar sin remedio mientras navegaba en la red buscando chistes sobre magos que le levantaran el ánimo. ¿Por qué se había ilusionado tanto por verlo? No tenía nada de especial, apenas esos mechones canosos y esos ojos celestes y esa sonrisa seductora y esa manera de manejarse altiva y segura, pero nada más.

No tardó Stark en llamarlo por novedades. Era su mejor amigo pero también un dolor de cabeza con un talento innato para meter la pata con su sarcasmo. Lo amaba, pedazo de mierda.

—¿Qué carajo te hizo Stephen?

—No quiero hablar de eso- ¿cómo se enteró tan rápido, demonios?

—Loki, te vimos sentado esperandolo donde nos dijiste, eso no se le hace a un Odinson, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Thor?

—¿Cómo es eso que me vieron? ¿Por qué estaban ahí?

—Somos tus amigos, queriamos saber qué tal te iba.

—No puede ser.

¿Podría acaso ser que Strange los hubiera visto y por eso decidiera regresarse? ¿Habrá creido que era una trampa? Loki no lo sabía pero sentía la necesidad de aclarar todo con suma urgencia. Cortó la llamada y salió deprisa llevándose todo por delante, chocó con Thor en la cocina y salió disparado a la calle.

...................

Sabía donde vivía, él se lo había dicho, con las suficientes referencias para no perderse, una casa majestuosa. Está bien, Tony lo había acompañado un par de veces en taxi para echarle un vistazo. 177A Bleecker Street en Greenwich Village.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, abreme, déjame verte—Loki parecía más ansioso de lo que quería dejar ver pero no podía evitarlo.

La puerta se abrió dejando oir un chirrido espectral, dentro de la casona oscura, Loki percibió una sombra diferente a la de Strange.

—¿Si, hola?

¿Y éste quién era? Está bien, a pesar del tamaño de la casa nunca se le había ocurrido que Stephen pudiera no vivir solo. Ahora le parecía ciertamente un pensamiento optimista, casi infantil.

—¿Perdón? Estoy buscando a Strange, ¿tú quién eres?

—Wong, soy su compañero.

Loki sintió su presión bajar pero se mantuvo férreo en su posición.

—¿Su compañero? Oh, no sabía.

Se quedó sin saber que decir, olvidado de su propósito, de todo. Strange, maldito infeliz, jugando a dos puntas. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacer algo así? Pobre Wong y pobre él también.

—Solo pasaba a saludarlo— mintió, que bueno era para eso- Hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿ya le sienta bien New York? 

—Eeeh, supongo que si, él nació aquí.

Oh, Loki no sabía eso. No sabía demasiado, solo su dirección. Su relación nunca había pasado de los formalismos, un par de miradas aprobatorias, unas sonrisas coquetas, un roce de manos intencional. Había pensado avanzar mucho más, su historia personal, sus expectativas, sus planes a futuro, pero todo se había ido por el caño en la malograda cita.

—Espera que lo llamo —Wong se volvió hacia dentro —¡Strange, te buscan! No me dijiste tu nombre.

—No importa realmente... en serio, yo ya me iba, no quería molestarlos.

—Claro que querías molestarnos- la voz de Stephen, carajo, la reconocería donde fuera- Por eso no pudiste quedarte con las ganas y decidiste venir hasta aquí a ver con qué te puedes descargar.

Ni siquiera esperó que Wong abandonara su lugar junto al picaporte, a Loki se le olvidó también qué iba a decir, las palabras de Strange le sonaron agresivas y le costó adaptarse a sentir su desprecio.

—Estuve esperando por treinta minutos y estaba muy enfadado, no lo niego, y decepcionado y quizá lloré un poco pero luego me enteré que quizá hubo un malentendido.

—¿Un malentendido? No entiendo.

—Oh, rayos. Si no lo entiendes, supongo que entonces faltaste a nuestra cita porque te arrepentiste...

—Oh, si, me arrepentí... me arrepentí en el momento en que estaba llegando y vi a los zoquetes de tus amigos, los enfermeros, esperando ver un espectáculo en el restaurante de la esquina. ¿Tan patética es tu vida, Loki, que necesitas humillar a todos a tu paso para sentirte superior?

—¡Que estúpido eres! Yo realmente estaba interesado en ti. Trabajo muchas horas, practicamente paso toda mi vida en ese hospital y nunca tengo tiempo de conocer a nadie. ¿Sabes cuantos gays hay allí? Solo nosotros dos, genio. Me creí muy afortunado de que me invitaras a salir, ¿crees que iba a arriesgarlo todo para hacerme el gracioso y sacarles unas risitas a ellos? Eres un idiota, con mayúsculas Strange, ya no me hables más.

Cuando terminó de gritar ya estaba ahogado en el llanto y muy avergonzado de que Wong lo hubiera escuchado todo. Pero así era él, mejor desahogarse antes que morir. Mejor cantarle sus verdades antes que supusiera algo peor, que no le había importado o encantado.

No pudo evitar pensar que el enojo de Strange no tenía fundamentos y que solo lo había usado de pretexto para cortarlo... antes de empezar. Eso sonó tan triste que Loki paró en una heladería y se tragó dos litros de helado solo y sin ayuda.

Cuando llegó a su casa encontró a sus padres preparando la cena mientras Thor intentaba arreglar sus asuntos con su ex por teléfono por milésima vez. Habían llegado de visita como cada domingo esperando hallarlos de humor para un paseo nocturno pero siempre los turnos rotativos de Loki y la expresión melancólica de Thor lograban arruinar la ansiada reunión.

Lo vieron pasar deprisa sin detenerse a saludarlos y supieron ambos que algo le había ocurrido, una de esas cosas que Loki no podía sacar por si mismo de su sistema. Se miraron con la complicidad que solo un matrimonio sólido podría lograr y Odin fue detrás de Loki. Entró a su habitación sin golpear la puerta y lo encontró derrumbado boca abajo en su cama.

—¿Y mi privacidad, padre? ¿No cuenta?

—Desde el momento que entraste por esa puerta con el ánimo por el suelo y la cara hecha un poema a la desesperación, supiste que uno de los dos vendría a buscarte, ¿qué pasó? Puedes contarme.

Otro desengaño solamente, como de costumbre, nada que ocultar ¿Cuantos iban? Apenas dos en el año, las únicas dos veces que había intentado ligar.

—Quiza solo debiera enfocarme en pasarla bien y no buscar algo serio... bueno, si al menos me hubiera dado la oportunidad de probarlo un poco pero ni siquiera eso.

—Estoy seguro que eso es algo que no deberias decirme a mi.

—Lo siento, padre.

—Trajimos pastel de chocolate, guardaremos una porción para ti. Eso si logramos que Thor comience su dieta después de comerse la mitad.

—Padre, ¿yo soy muy soberbio?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Loki?

—¿Por qué evades la respuesta, padre?

El viejo Odin suspiró al igual que Loki. Eran tan parecidos que hasta ellos mismos terminaban sorprendidos de notarlo.

—Siempre has sido autosuficiente. Has pasado toda tu adolescencia negando tu condición a los demás pero preparándote para el rechazo, endureciendo tu coraza y mostrandote orgulloso y altivo ante los otros. No has dejado de ser Loki Odinson ni un momento, ni cuando te escondías, ni cuando te liberaste, ni con tus primeras relaciones, ni con ese chico difícil ¿como se llamaba? ¿Wade?

—Ay, no me lo recuerdes...

—Era muy duro y distante, pero incluso junto a ti parecía hecho de caramelo.

—¿Estás diciendo que parezco o, peor, que soy un amargado?

—Te veías distante y eras hiriente... conmigo, incluso.

—Padre, siento que el karma ha venido por mi. Yo creí que a esta edad, bueno, ya estaría casado con alguien que amara... como tú con mamá.

—¿Querías apurarte como Thor y terminar divorciado a los dos meses con un ex que resultara en un terrible dolor de cabeza dispuesto a arrojarse sobre todos tus bienes?

—¿Sabes que tienes un extraordinario poder para aliviar mi sufrimiento?

—A ver, dime a qué se dedica ese fulano que te tiene a maltraer.

—Es neurocirujano.

—Wow, debe ser muy popular entre los chicos.

—En realidad, somos los únicos gays en toda la planta.

—Tal vez deberías cambiar de hospital. No considero a ningún profesional, sensato si no puede ver lo extraordinario que eres.

Loki sonrió y Odin se levantó de la silla dando por terminada la conversación. No era bueno atosigar tanto al niño.

Se quedó un rato pensando en lo que había dicho su padre que tanto lo conocía pero su sonrisa se desvaneció pronto al recordar lo terriblemente solo que se sentía en su cama y lo terriblemente incómodo que sería reencontrarse alguna vez con Strange de nuevo en el hospital.

Intentó dormir pensando en, al menos, una cosa positiva en su vida o dos. Sus padres cariñosos con vida y su trabajo que amaba en profundidad, bueno la compañia de Thor y nada más.

...........

—Loki, hijo, alguien vino por ti, ven pronto antes que a tu hermano le de un ataque.

Loki se incorporó levemente intentando adivinar si había sido un sueño o no, si alguien había ido a verlo en verdad, si ese podía ser Stephen. Se miró al espejo del baño y se arregló como si de una visita a la realeza se tratase. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, encontró a Strange flanqueado por Odin y Thor que no paraban de mirarlo con rabia contenida y a Frigga intentando hacer que probara un poco de chocolate.

—Está bien, familia, sueltenlo, tengo que hablar con él.

Salieron afuera, Loki conteniendose las ganas de echarlo a patadas de la casa y se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no tentarse de mirarlo y caer de nuevo en su hechizo. No dijo nada, si Strange había venido hasta aquí, si él tenía algo que aclarar, que lo hiciera y que se diera prisa porque debía dormir todo lo posible antes de emprender la caótica semana que le esperaba.

—Escucha, creo que hoy no fue nuestro día. Estuve pensando lo que dijiste y quizá sí malinterpreté un poco las cosas. Dime si no te hubiera parecido extraño llegar y encontrarte a un grupo de amigos míos, bastante insufribles, espiando nuestro encuentro desde una esquina.

Loki le respondió con el cuerpo apoyado contra las rejas de su casa sin mirarlo aún.

—Me hubiera resultado lamentable y te lo hubiera echado en cara. De haber sabido que estaban allí, conociendome, habria hecho un gran escandalo hasta espantarlos a todos. Pero en vez de eso preferiste huir....como una rata.

—Solo esperaste media hora, yo te digo esto: te hubiera esperado dos y te habría enviado tantos mensajes que hubiera hecho colapsar tu buzón... Lo siento, yo también estoy solo hace mucho y creo que se me ha dado por boicotear esta relación por miedo a fracasar una vez más. 

—No sé qué decirte, tendré guardia toda esta semana y ya no te podré ver. Nuestros horarios no coincidirán en mucho tiempo. Hemos desperdiciado nuestro último día compatible.

—Es verdad pero eso no puede ser tan malo... digo, ahora al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. En que nuestros trabajos nos dificultan todos, al menos amamos hacer lo mismo. ¿Puedes coincidir conmigo en eso?

—Si puedo.

—Ya de por sí es muy dificil tratar contigo pero ¿y tu familia? Mientras te esperaba tu padre me dijo "Para ser neurocirujano te faltan un par de neuronas por no saber aprovechar lo bueno que es mi hijo".

—Tomalo como un adelanto... por si las cosas marchan bien.

—Eso suena bien para mí, ¿no te vas a acercar ni un poquito? Sé que estás enojado pero hay mejores maneras de iniciar la semana.

Loki también le concedió eso pero fue bastante austero considerando que aún estaba amargado por la cita.

.............

—Padre, acabas de darme una charla motivacional hablando de lo excelente que soy y de lo idiota que es aquel que me rechace ¿y lo primero que haces al conocerlo es amenazarlo con un gruñido de perro?

—Bueno, creí que era lo más conveniente, solo para que esté prevenido.

—¿Saben? Estoy de muy buen humor ahora, denme un poco de ese chocolate.


	3. La confesión

Era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera, Loki no parecía ajeno a los movimientos que Stephen ejecutaba. Ni siquiera la presencia de Thor había podido evitar que lo sintiera como un aleteo incesante, los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Strange había estado divagando demasiado en las formas, olvidandose que estaba tratando con Loki. Fue en el parque, entonces, mientras el resto de sus compañeros improvisaban un partido de basquet, que Strange se decidió al fin a confesarse.

Sí estaba comido por la ansiedad, sentía las piernas flaquear y las manos le temblaban. Se quedó mirandolas, confundido, pensando si fuera mejor cancelar todo y huir, después de todo era un cobarde para aceptar que pudiera ser rechazado. Sí, ahora no estaba muy seguro de nada y eso era extraño en él porque todos le conocían justamente por la arrogancia de sus modales y su forma tan autoritaria y segura de ser. Un alumno ejemplar como lo era Loki en su punto. Estaba cerca de ingresar a la Universidad, estos eran los últimos momentos disponibles para disfrutar su compañia, camuflada en una repulsiva indiferencia solo explicada en la amistad y camaradería de Strange con el mayor de los Odinson. Se acercó a él, sentado en un banco resguardando las pertenencias de los demás, y quedó a un palmo suyo, de pie tras él, simulando observar el juego aburrido de los otros pero sin decir nada.

Loki sintió su presencia pero no se atrevió a decir nada. No lo incomodaba, solo esperaba que procediera, se sentara a su lado, dejara su bolso apilado junto a los otros y se fuera a jugar o simplemente se adelantara para que él pudiera gozar su figura en silencio. Ya estaba aburrido de esperar que Thor regresara, no podría volver a casa solo sin recibir una reprimenda pero tampoco quería marcharse tan pronto con Strange allí. Si por él fuera ya haría mucho que habría intentado un acercamiento pero siempre chocaba contra la indiferencia de Strange. Era como una pared inquebrantable, lo suficientemente terco para bajarle la inspiración incluso a Loki.

Veinte minutos después, seguían ambos estoicos en la misma posición. Thor terminó su juego y dio por terminada la actividad del día, se echó el bolso al hombro, saludó a Strange y se llevó a Loki de allí.

...........

Esa noche, un invitado cayó de sorpresa en casa de Odin, interrumpiendo la cena formal de despedida a Thor. En dos semanas, se marcharía a la Universidad de California, Frigga lo extrañaría, los demás harían el intento.

Ella fue quien regresó a la mesa con el recado.

—Loki, es un amigo tuyo. Trae algo para ti.

Loki no tenía amigos, por lo que esa información le pareció ridículamente perturbadora. ¿Quien seria capaz de arrimarse hasta su casa para jugar al amigo misterioso? No podía ser otra cosa mas que una burla y él no estaba particularmente interesado en dejarla pasar así. Bueno, estaba a solo diez pasos de humillar a quien fuera tan estúpido de invadir su espacio. Salió disparado a la puerta y se detuvo en seco al ver a Strange allí. 

No podía ser, no debía ser.

—Estás buscando a Thor- no preguntó- Lo llamo.

—A Thor, no —fue lo único que respondió Strange. 

Loki cerró la puerta detrás para que los otros no pudieran escuchar lo que iba a decir. Así que de esto se trataba, ni más ni menos. Stephen retrocedió unos pasos y Loki tardó un poco más en comprender que esperaba que lo siguiera. Sí lo hizo, intrigado y esperanzado de que no fuera a jugarle una broma o se las tendría que ver. Stephen se internó en las sombras, bajo los árboles del frente. Él ya no era visible cuando Loki terminó de cruzar el jardin pero igualmente se acercó.

Lo primero que sintió fue un suave rasguño a la tela de su camisa atrayendolo más a los arbustos, los dedos de Stephen haciendo contacto con su piel. Un paso más y ese roce se volvió un agarre firme en su cintura, lo que sea que estuviese por pasar, Loki quería que supiera que era consentido. Levantó la mano hasta encontrar apoyo en el pecho de Stephen y presionó la otra sobre la mano libre del mayor. Así era mejor, Strange podía estar agradecido de no ser el único lanzado, de poder moverse a sus anchas, no solo besarlo como había estado queriendo hacerlo desde hacia unos meses sino abrazarlo sin pena, sin ser el objeto de burla de nadie, solo de Loki. No se detuvo más que para tomar aire y solo se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Está de más confesarte que me gusta todo de ti?

Loki sonrió pero se mantuvo expectante mientras era llevado más hacia la luz para poderse ver los rostros.

—Nunca estará de más que me lo confirmes... cuantas veces sea necesario.


End file.
